1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a free standing rack assembly for shelves, cabinets and the like. The free standing rack assembly has utility for supporting books, files, charts and the like in an upright manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several divider devices for shelves, filing cabinets, and the like have been proposed in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,960 to Mavrakis discloses an adjustable shelf divider formed of spring wire. An engagement portion of the divider registers with a notch formed in a shelf so that the engagement portion of the divider sits flush with the shelf.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,258 to Stein discloses a bookend for use with open end shelves. The bookend is formed from a single strip of material in a generally triangular shape with a U-shaped base.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 305,863 discloses a book support for holding books upright on the shelves of a bookcase when the shelves are not filled with books.
Other representative devices that are characteristic of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,327,838; 3,800,958; 3,780,876; 3,739,918; 3,703,964; 3,308,964; 3,285,429; 3,269,547; 3,114,459; 2,538,908; 903,769; 660,264; 423,647; Des. 223,616; and Des. 189,356.
While the various devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents may be effective for maintaining books, files, charts and the like in an upright manner on a shelf or in a cabinet, none of the patents show a free-standing rack assembly adapted to rest on a shelf or open cabinet which rack supports books, files, charts and the like and provides for the uniform insertion of such items with respect to the rack.